Security
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: What happens when a new student takes an unhealthy obsession with one of the female X-Men? Will the others be able to protect her? Be able to heal her wounds should the worst happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men Evolution

A/N: this plot was derived from an RP chat I had with a buddy of mine. It's going to be one of my darker works so heads up there especially to those who have experienced this in real life. I am posting this but I'm struggling with my muse even as I do. This is something that happens too frequently and the victims need a voice so here is my attempt at that. Hope you all enjoy this.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 ** _Security_**

The grounds of Bayville High School were a hive of activity that morning. Yesenia was taking several books to her locker when she ran into someone. Books and papers flew everywhere and she was completely humiliated. She started picking things up only to notice the guy she ran into helping her out. He was tall, six feet or taller by the look of him. He had sandy blonde hair and the most beautiful green eyes she had seen in her life.

"I am so sorry; I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." She blushed.

"It's okay you had a lot in your hands, could you even see over these?" he joked.

She laughed "Yeah I could. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going like I should have been."

"I'm Paul McKnight, what is your name?"

"Yesenia Esquivel," she replied with a nervous smile.

"So do you want to sit with me at lunch, I've seen you in the cafeteria before I know we have the same lunch period." He asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice." She said gaining confidence.

"See you then." He said handing her the books back and leaving.

"Ooooo, that looks interesting. Are you sure about this?" Jean asked

"I'm just having lunch with him, Jean." Yesenia replied.

"True and the cafeteria is a very public place." Jean agreed "still I'd feel more comfortable if you had someone watching. I'll talk with Scott and see if he'll keep discreet watch over the two of you, at least until we know Paul better."

Yesenia nodded, she didn't like the idea of Scott watching over her like that but she understood why Jean was doing this. They didn't know Paul and wanted to protect her from harm.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lunch came around and Paul seemed like a nice enough guy to Scott but he had a feeling that Jean had gotten a vibe off of him that he wasn't getting so he did as he was asked.

Yesenia sat at the table with Paul and the talk seemed civil enough but he couldn't help notice that she seemed tense and uncomfortable. Was it just that she had just met Paul? Yesenia had always been wary of new people, trust was something that had to be earned she wasn't just going to give it away to anyone; almost a decade in foster care broke her of that. Then he noticed that Paul was trying to play footsy with her under the table and she was trying to make him stop. Scott started to get up and intervene but the bell for the end of their lunch period saved hi m the trouble.

"Yesenia, are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Scott." She said.

"If he bothers you let me know and I'll take care of him." Scott said.

"Thanks, Scott," Yesenia replied and started back to class.

Scott had a bad feeling about Paul but he didn't have anything to prove he was dangerous.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

That afternoon Yesenia went to her locker and found a note had been shoved inside by Paul.

"I had fun today, kitten, I can't help wonder what you pretty lips taste like. Maybe next time you'll give me a taste. –Paul"

Yesenia gasped, this seemed out of left field, they hadn't even had one date and he was talking about kissing her.

Jean took the note from her.

"Be careful Yesenia, you might want to have a chat with him before things get out of hand." She advised.

"What do I do?" she asked, this was getting to a point where Yesenia wasn't sure what to do. She was getting scared already and she had a bad feeling it would only get worse from there.

"Let him know you aren't interested in a romantic relationship." Jean advised calmly, she knew Yesenia was scared and really she couldn't blame her for it. This situation was getting worse by the minute.

"Okay," Yesenia replied.

They started home and Yesenia couldn't shake the feeling they were being followed. She was sure she was being paranoid but she couldn't help it something wasn't right.

Paul's note had her rattled and she wasn't sure that saying something to Paul would help any.

Professor Xavier noticed that Yesenia seemed upset when they arrived at the mansion.

"Yesenia, are you okay, dear?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor, I'm fine." It was a lie but he wasn't willing to push it right now. She would come to him when she was ready, in the meantime he would keep watch over her and apply pressure if things got worse.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next day she found another note in her locker inviting her to sit with him but she decided she wasn't going to. She would rather sit with her friends. She did and noticed that Paul seemed irritated when she politely rejected his invitation. Something felt wrong about him and she didn't trust him none of her friends did, which made her question if he was really safe to be around.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and Yesenia continued to find notes in her locker from Paul. She knew she couldn't handle this alone and started to surround herself with friends who knew what was happening. It wasn't until a teddy bear was left for her at the Institute that she decided to get Charles Xavier involved in the situation.

"Yesenia, why didn't you tell me about this Paul character before?" He asked gently. He didn't understand why she didn't come to him the moment things started to go south so he could try to work his influence to protect her. She should have known that he would keep her safe. Then he began to pay attention to her body language and the emotions she was giving off and realized that she was ashamed that she had fallen for his charms and angry with herself for not seeing the risk sooner.

"I... I didn't think he was that big a problem." She said tugging on her sleeve nervously. "He seemed nice enough, a little strange but… don't we all have our quirks?"

"That's true but I still wish you had told me what was going on so I could help you." Charles sighed "I have contacted authorities and they want you to protect yourself and if this gets worse let me know." Charles told her "stay with your friends, don't let him catch you by yourself."

"I've been doing my best to do just that, professor." Yesenia replied.

"Come here, dear" Charles said moving away from the desk so she could get closer to him. She hugged him.

"Don't worry, we will keep you safe." He promised giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, professor." She gave a nervous smile.

"No problem," he said.

She left the office and Charles said a silent prayer that he didn't just make a promise to her he couldn't keep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

More gifts showed up at the institute and Logan began to get angry. Yesenia hadn't come to him but Charles had told him what was happening and he was trying his best to keep her safe.

"Hey kiddo, you know you can tell us anythin, right?" Logan said as he stepped up to the table behind her.

"I know, Logan… what brought this on?" she asked.

"I just wanna know why you never said anythin to me about Paul." He asked.

"I… I don't know… I guess I was just ashamed and… and I just wanted him to leave me alone… I… I didn't want him hospitalized or something." She sighed leaning her head on her hand.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Two weeks later it seemed that there was no letting up on Paul's behavior, if anything he was getting more obsessed with her. When the next note contained a picture of his gentiles she knew there was something really wrong with Paul.

She took it to the principal with the sexually explicit note but, to her horror, Principal Kelly brushed it off as nothing. It seemed wrong that Kelly wasn't taking the situation seriously even though it had been going on for weeks and escalating rapidly. She left the office angry and terrified that she was vulnerable and at Paul's mercy.

Jean was horrified by the lack of action that Kelly was taking. This was getting more and more dangerous for Yesenia and it seemed that nobody in the school cared.

"Scott, something has to be done about Paul, he is getting worse and worse." Jean said her tone drenched with worry.

"I agree, but what can we do, Kelly won't do anything about it and threw a fit when someone suggested she carry mace." Scott sighed. It was clear he was enraged, they all were, but there was little they could do.

"We have to figure this out before it's too late." Jean sighed as they walked to meet up with the students that rode home with them.

"Has anyone seen Yesenia?" Rogue asked "I haven't seen her since she had to go to the ladies room during last period."

"Let's wait a few minutes and see if she shows up." Scott suggested. He was worried, the fact that the last time she was seen she was going somewhere alone didn't sit well with him, she should have known better, should have waited until after class so she wouldn't be in the lady's room alone.

When the flow of students out of the school ebbed away to nearly none Scott came to a horrific conclusion. Paul had captured her.

"Guys I think Paul might have made his move." Scott said in fear.

Jean reached out for Yesenia's mind and found nothing.

"I can't find her, she's either unconscious or too far away; either way this isn't good" Jean said.

"Are we to assume Paul has her?" Scott asked.

"Until I have proof otherwise that's what I'm assuming." Jean sighed as they went to the vehicles. Jean grabbed Scott's elbow.

"Scott, Professor Xavier just contacted me, Yesenia contacted him, Paul did grab her, he was tracking her and just lost track of her about two blocks from here." She said "He wants us to suit up and wait here; he will contact us when he has information on her."

Scott swore and switched his glasses out for his visor.

"Okay, suit up!" he ordered.

The X-men ran to the X-Van and changed to their gear, they knew they had to be ready at a moment's notice.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yesenia woke up her wrists and ankles secured to a chair. The cuffs were obviously metal but no matter what she did she couldn't free herself. It took a few more moments than it should have for her to realize she didn't have a stitch of clothing on. She filed that bit of knowledge user disturbing/embarrassing but not life threatening at that moment and went back to looking for a way out as she tried to reestablish contact with Charles Xavier.

"Hello, baby…" Paul said coming into view.

"Paul… what is this all about?" she demanded.

"This is about you and me…" Paul said "And the fact that, from the moment we met, you were mine."

He kissed her roughly on the mouth and she fought him. When that didn't help she bit his lip as hard as she could her incisors drawing blood. He pulled away and backhanded her in the face.

"You do not bite me!" he roared in anger.

"I belong to no one!" she countered.

"You belong to me and you will learn that!"

Yesenia had tried to use her powers on the metal restraints that held her but they wouldn't budge.

"I take it my restraints have you confused; they aren't affected by a magnet, that's why they will not yield to your will." He smirked "Tungsten is non-ferrous and I have if on good authority your powers only work on ferrous metals."

"How do you know about all of that? None of it is on any public record." She demanded trying to hide her terror and failing miserably.

He grabbed a large hand full of her hair, a button caused the restraints to open and he pulled her out of the chair and forced her to walk into another room and threw her head first onto what she quickly realized was a bed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Scott growled as he drove back to the mansion. It had been nearly two hours since Yesenia vanished and they still had no idea where she was.

"We will find her!" Jean declared.

"I hope you're right." Scott sighed as he pulled into the mansion "I hope it's not already too late".

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Trigger warning_ : Before we start I want to warn that anyone who has bad reaction to scenes depicting violent sexual acts (i.e sexual assault or rape) should skip the part from the word "Warning" to the word "Warning End" yes you will miss some information but you will be filled in later in the story. I hate having any sort of spoiler but in order to respect my readers who have bad reactions to this I feel it is my duty as a writer to make sure to alert you so as not to cause any flashbacks/or any other horrible reaction.**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( **X** )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles knew the X-men we're frustrated with the lack of results. He had switched with Jean to give himself a break to rest. He couldn't blame them for being frustrated and frightened for her sake. They were no closer to finding her than they had been when he lost track of her and God only knew what Paul was doing to her.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( _ **WARNING**_ )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yesenia took the momentary opportunity that she was free to mount an attack, but Paul had anticipated this and easily blocked her, then threw her back on the bed and pinned her down as he secured her wrists to the headboard with a pair of handcuffs he had wrapped around the one of the vertical bars.

"I told you that you were mine and yet you continue to fight me. I guess it's time for me to show you what you have to look forward to."

She gasped as she watched him reach into his pants. They were tented already so she could tell that something had him aroused. She figured it was seeing her bound and nude that was getting him hard.

He stripped off, forced her legs apart and plunged himself deep inside her, causing her to scream in pain. She begged him to stop as he thrust hard into her but by that point he was so lost in his fantasy that he believed her moans were of pleasure not from the pain of being penetrated dry.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( _ **WARNING END**_ )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jean passed the search off to Kathy as exhaustion forced her to take a break. Jean knew that it was a blessings to have Kathy trained to use Cerebro, it meant they got longer to rest during Marathon searches such as the one they were running to find Yesenia. Charles had been hesitant to train his daughter how to use the device but was given no other option when he needed help to locate a mutant while Jean was down.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( **X** )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yesenia curled up in the fetal position as soon as she was able to, sobbing uncontrollably and praying in Spanish. Her body ached **from the multiple times he raped her in the past few hours, she had no way to know how many, there was no windows, clocks or other means for her to tell time so it felt like she had been there for days.** The truth was she just wanted to go home.

She heard the door slam open and curled up tighter in fear of who was coming.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( **X** )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As the X-men entered the building Logan caught Yesenia's scent mixed with old fear and sex.

"No… tell me that bastard didn't do what I think he did?" Logan said.

"What did he do?" Scott asked.

"He raped her." Logan growled, "Likely more than once."

"Are you sure?" Jean asked.

"Yes, I know this scent combination, someone was raped here." Logan replied sounding furious.

They followed Logan to a door that had a lock on the outside.

"She's in there." He said.

They opened the door and it slammed against the wall. They saw the figure in the bed jerk in fear at the sound of the door hitting the wall.

"Yesenia…!" Scott and Jean ran to her.

"Yesenia, calm down, it's us." Jean said.

"Jean…" Yesenia looked at her as Logan cut the restraints.

None of them we're willing to point out the fact that they had yet to see Paul. They just focused on Yesenia. She needed her family and friends around her, she needed reassured that she was safe and no further harm would come to her.

Police arrived and investigated the scene and had Yesenia rushed to the hospital where a rape kit was taken and she was given an emergency contraceptive to prevent pregnancy. Then she was released to go home with Professor Xavier.

The X-Men were furious and were attempting to take civil action against the school and Principal Kelly for not acting when presented with irrefutable evidence that Yesenia was being stalked. They already had the school board looking into what if anything could have been done to protect Yesenia from Paul.

"No matter what that damn school board finds we're still shuttin the damn barn door after the horses ran out. There ain't a damn thing we can do to make this better, she was raped violently who knows how many times and it will take weeks for her to heal physical, years for her to recover emotionally, if she ever fully recovers that way!" Logan ranted "At least Chuck decided not to send her back to that good for nothin school, she had a panic attack just thinking about going back there."

"I agree that going back to Bayville High school would put too much stress on her at a very fragile stage in her recovery, she might be able to go back next term but at this point she doesn't belong there." Storm agreed "Home schooling her means we can work with her through her issues and ease her through the panic attacks."

Scott came in with a shocked look on his face "Principal Kelly was fired… the school board ruled that his lack of action to even question Paul much less alert police of the situation may have contributed to what happened to Yesenia." He paused "Apparently a lot of parents are threatening to their daughters from the school on the grounds that the school isn't safe for them if he remains as principal. They think Kelly has a lax attitude about student safety thus why Yesenia could be kidnapped from campus without anyone knowing about it. The chief of security is also on the unemployment line for this."

Storm and Logan seemed to calm at this.

"I do not blame them; I would pull my daughter as well if I heard this was going on while she was there." Storm said.

"Me too" Logan added "I wouldn't risk my kid in their incompetent hands.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( **X** )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles sighed as he entered the room with Yesenia. He knew how humiliated and upset she was. Rape was something he wished on nobody.

The nurse lowered the bed so that he could better interact with Yesenia and he moved so he was sitting on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms as she began to cry.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just want to disclaim in advance that I AM NOT Catholic by any means so my depiction of their faith is based on what I can find on the internet and maybe conversations with my mother-in-law who was raised Catholic. That being said my facts might be way wrong, I am Southern Baptist, not Catholic so if I'm wrong forgive me and maybe shoot me a PM to tell me how I can improve.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Elliot Stabler watched as Xavier tried to soothe Yesenia. He knew what had happened to her and had the evidence to convict Paul headed to the lab as he stepped in to interview her. He had gotten some background on her and felt that he could relate to her best as a fellow practicing Catholic.

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Elliot Stabler." He said.

"Hello, detective," Xavier said still holding Yesenia near. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of the Xavier Institute and Yesenia Esquivel's legal guardian."

"I just need to ask Miss Esquivel a few questions." Stabler said walking further into the room.

"What do you need to know?" Yesenia asked her head still rested on Xavier's chest.

"First how did you meet Paul, by what I saw of your file you knew Paul before this happened?" Stabler said.

"I ran into him at school, literally…" she gave a humorless laugh and pushed away from Xavier "I was carrying a stack of books and not paying attention to where I was going and literally ran into him. He asked me to sit with him at lunch, I thought he was harmless… cute even… and decided to sit with him."

Stabler noticed she didn't look at him; instead her eyes seemed focused on a button on Charles' shirt.

"Then I found that… that something was wrong with him… he made me uncomfortable during lunch. Then the notes began showing up in my locker, he started just wanting to kiss me, then… it just got worse and worse. He started to describe these things he wanted to do to me and… things he wanted me to do to him… sexual things… dirty things. He would follow me when I was out with friends, he even started leaving me gifts at the institute... then I knew... I tried to tell the principal and the police but... it was like there was nothing the police could do and Principal Kelly didn't seem to care." Her expression screamed of guilt that she had not done more than she had to protect herself from Paul when Stabler knew she had done all she could.

"Hey, you did all you could to stop him, Paul was an opponent you didn't have the tools to fight against." He sat in a chair "This is a hard time to face for you, but you aren't alone by any means."

"I know, detective, but its hard not feel dirty." She replied self-consciously.

"When you start feeling like that, stop and pray" Stabler advised "He will make you clean."

"I know." She sighed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Would you like me to pray with you now?"

"I would like that detective… you would actually do that for me?"

"Yes," Stabler stood in front of her reaching out for her hands.

"Dear God of endless love, ever caring, ever strong, always present always just: You gave your only Son to save us by the Blood of His Cross. Gentle Jesus, shepherd of peace, Join our anguishing souls to your own suffering the pain of all who have been hurt in Body, Mind, and Spirit by those who betrayed the trust placed in them. Hear our cries as we agonize over the harm done to our brothers and sisters. Breathe wisdom into our prayers, soothe restless hearts with hope, steady shaken spirits with faith: Show us the way to justice and wholeness, enlightened by truth and enfolded in your mercy. Holy Spirit, comforter of hearts, heal your people's wounds and transform our brokenness. Grant us courage and wisdom, humility and grace, so that we may act with justice and find peace in you. We ask this Healing through Christ, our Lord. Amen." He released her hands so they could both cross themselves and she wiped tears brought forward by his words.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I will continue to pray and I want you to do the same." He sighed "What church do you attend?"

"I used to attend Holy Innocents Church but started to attend Holy Rosary Catholic Church when Holy Innocents closed its doors." She sighed.

"As soon as you feel up to it, go to mass, pray and just try to move forward" Stabler advised "It isn't going to be easy, talking sometimes help… I cannot imagine what you are going through and don't pretend to understand what you're going through, the best advice I could give is find what helps you."

"I will try, detective."

"It won't be easy but you can do it." Stabler said.

Xavier stayed quiet through the prayer, he was not Catholic but he was Christian so he had sat head bowed praying with them, his hand resting on her shoulder.

He and Kathy were both of the Methodist faith and attended that church as often as they could. She had voiced curiosity in Catholicism, so he figured maybe he would send her with Yesenia when Yesenia felt up to going back to church so she could get her answers and find if she wants to convert or not. He supported her decision no matter what she chose.

Stabler looked up as Kathy entered the room.

"Who is this?" Stabler asked, he was still meeting those involved in Yesenia's life and Kathy was one of them that he had yet to see.

"That's my best friend, Kathy." Yesenia said "We have lived like sisters since we were about fifteen years old."

"Miss Xavier; may I ask you a couple of questions as well?" He asked turning to talk to her.

"Of course, if it will get Paul out of our lives ask me anything." Kathy replied, her tone was calm but her eyes showed with malus towards Paul, it was clear no one affiliated with the Xavier institute had any sympathy for Paul anymore. They were also bound and determined to make sure Yesenia got the best care.

"When did you learn of Paul?" he asked her trying to map exactly how things went with Paul and Yesenia's relationship went.

"About two weeks ago, when she started making it known that he was stalking her." Kathy replied "I walked between classes with her so she wouldn't be alone… safety in numbers after all."

"That's a good idea." Stabler said.

"I tried to dissuade Paul but nothing I could say to him would change his mind about her. To him she was his and he was going to claim her." A flash of guilt played across Kathy's face.

"You did all you could, Kathy, it isn't your fault he got to her." Stabler assured her.

"I should have been able to do more… she's my best friend and I could do nothing to protect her!" Kathy said clearly furious with herself then turned to leave.

Charles sighed, that was a fire he would need to put out as soon as he could, all the while wishing his wife were still alive to help him deal with their daughter's emotional turmoil.

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Yesenia was released from the hospital and excused herself to go to her room and Charles went to deal with his daughter and find out where the outburst that she should have been able to do more came from.

"Chuck, if you're looking for Kathy she's in the danger room." Logan offered casually "The munchkin is takin this hard… she blames herself and I can't figure out why."

"Me either, that's why I need to talk with her." Charles sighed and went to the danger room. He knew this was something that she had picked up from Logan, taking her frustration out in the danger room. He also knew he needed to speak with her urgently about the situation, he knew the signs she was showing were bad; it was like she felt guilty about the whole situation when there was really nothing she could have done.

He got to the control room and sighed as he watched his daughter fight drones in the room, clearly furious with herself and Paul. He knew Kathy's history and he knew he had to deal with this situation as soon as possible.

"Kathy, come up here, I need to speak with you." He said over the intercom.

Kathy ended the simulation and came up to him obediently. That was one thing Charles could rely on Kathy about, she listened to him when he told her to do something, most of the time, it wasn't that she was blindly obedient by any means she had a mind and a will of her own and sometimes she thought she knew a better way to handle a situation than he did. He tried to be as open as he could to hear her suggestions and give them their due consideration as he knew his daughter was an intelligent young woman and even when she was wrong she made intelligent debate as to why she thought the way she did. It made him proud to call her his daughter.

Seeing her like this made him wonder what brought her rational mind to the conclusion that she could have done more to protect Yesenia. Was it that she didn't employ her vast telepathic abilities to protect her friend an act he had taught as a last resort to solve any situation. Did she think had she played that card she could have stopped this?

"Dad, why couldn't I stop him?" she asked sounding near tears. It seemed the anger had faded to sadness, guilt and so many nameless emotions that he couldn't begin to understand what they were.

"I should have known he was going to do that, I should have been able to prevent him hurting her like that."

"Kathy… you and I both know that we cannot predict the future. There was no way you could have known what he would do to Yesenia and if you had interfered it might have been you that got hurt either in her place or along with her!" Charles said

"I could see into his mind… Why didn't I see that he was capable of this?" she demanded.

Charles didn't reprimand her for her tone of voice he could tell that tone was aimed at herself not him. She was getting her anger out in a way that was a little healthier than just beating up drones in the danger room. He watched as she fell to her knees in front of him and put her head in his lap before starting to sob.

He rubbed her hair gently "It will be okay, child, she will get better and Paul will not get away with his crimes." He told her.

"I know, dad." She sighed "I just wish she didn't have to suffer. She's like my sister and I hate that I couldn't protect her."

"I know, dear, I know... but she still needs you... she needs you to help her heal."

"I know, dad… and I'll do whatever I can to help her." Kathy vowed "No one deserves what she went through."

"I couldn't agree more." Xavier replied.

* * *

Yesenia looked out her bedroom window, she had taken a long shower but for some reason she still felt extremely dirty. She dressed in her pajamas and crawled into her bed, curling up around a pillow to try and sleep. She hated herself for what trusting Paul, hated that he got the better of her and figured out things that only those in the Xavier mansion knew.

She was horrified to learn that someone had hacked the Xavier protocols to find out her weaknesses, as was Xavier himself. He quickly went to work trying to find out where the hack came from, how it had happened and how he could prevent it happening again. Soon Yesenia's brother, Rafael was put on the case, as an omega technopath if anyone could secure the protocols from further hack it was him.

Yesenia could only pray her brother didn't find out what happened to her, he didn't need to know how she was defiled, she didn't want him to know of her shame.

Rafael had been worried because he had been in the mansion for several hours but had not seen any sign of his older sister.

"Professor, is Yesenia okay, it seems like she's avoiding me."

"Rafael there is a lot going on lately with her, she has a lot to sort through in her mind… it isn't that she doesn't want to see you… she… she's just not in a good frame of mind." Xavier said trying his best not to reveal the horror Yesenia had faced not two days prior.

"Something happened to her, didn't it?" Rafael said.

Xavier sighed, he was doing a bad job of keeping Yesenia's secret, then again this was her brother and if anyone deserved to know what happened to her, it was him. He sighed and looked up at the celling he then sent a telepathic message to Yessenia that she needed to let her brother know the truth, that he was worried about her.

" _I know he is Professor_ _…_ _I just_ _…_ _I don_ _'_ _t know how to explain it to him_ _"_

" **A straight forward explanation works best he is not a naive child by any means."**

" _I'll be down in a few minutes professor, he deserves the truth, no matter how hard that is going to be for me."_

Rafael was stunned when he saw his sister's blotchy, tear stained face, Charles Xavier hadn't come close to what he saw here with his explanation. Attacked by a stalker, there was more to this than just an "attack".

" _Hermana,_ are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be, _hermanito."_ She replied as she hugged him close.

"What happened, I heard you were attacked but…"

Yesenia sighed and told her brother about her stalker turned rapist and the fury that burned in his eyes shocked her.

"Yesenia, why didn't you want to tell me this?" he asked her as they sat on the couch together he was cuddled in her arms.

"Hermanito, you have to understand this is hard for me… it hasn't even been a day since… since I was rescued and… and every time I talk about it I… I can just feel what he put me through and… and I've already had one panic attack while retelling this story to the detectives." She sighed.

"Don't worry… he'll never lay a hand on you again." Rafael vowed, Yesenia wasn't sure he would be able to do anything to protect her on his own but the fact that he was willing to put his life on the line for her warmed her heart.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Penelope Garcia, she is originally from Criminal Minds

* * *

Weeks passed and Yesenia found that trying to move on wasn't easy, the nightmares were unspeakable and there were days when the slightest thing set her back into a panic attack.

During this time Kathy had begun to attend a support group for survivors of violent crime to deal with the unresolved emotions surrounding her mother's death. She decided that perhaps it would help to bring Yesenia along to one of their meetings. The things they were doing didn't seem to be helping so she thought that perhaps a different approach might yield the kind of results they had yet to see.

Yesenia sat in the meeting group feeling extremely self-conscious, worrying that she was the only person in the room that had seen the horrors she had seen. She had to give Penelope Garcia credit for setting up a welcoming environment that made her feel comfortable and safe.

Penelope herself was a flamboyantly dressed, full figured blonde who had a way of making people feel comfortable talking to her about what was bothering them.

"Welcome everyone, I see we have a new face, I won't put you on the spot, sweetie but I'd love to know your name."

"My name is Yesenia Esquivel."

"Welcome Yesenia" Penelope replied warmly "You can feel free to get some refreshments, we have coffee, tea, other beverages and snacks if you want."

"Thank you."

"Okay, now we're going to start with anyone that has anything to share… you by no means have to share but I'd love to hear any progress anyone has made good or bad."

Yesenia heard Kathy sigh before beginning to speak.

"Last night I had a nightmare about my mother's death and… and when I woke up it all came flooding back the fear, the pain all the mixed emotions my five year old mind couldn't comprehend and… and I had a panic attack… I haven't had one of those in years." She said.

Yesenia was stunned and in that moment didn't feel so ashamed of her own panic attacks. She never knew Kathy ever had them, she had always seemed so composed, so much like her father, but after what Kathy had seen this shouldn't have been such a huge shock.

"Oh Kathy… don't feel bad about that… you've dredged up so many things your young mind buried all those years ago… it's only natural that you'll have a setback or two… it doesn't mean you're weak it just means there is more than we thought for you to deal with." Penelope said reaching a hand out for Kathy to hold and Kathy accepted. Several others reached out to place hands on her shoulders and arms in silent support. "You aren't alone, we're all here for you, this is hard but you're making progress."

"I know… it…it was just jarring to go through that when I thought I was past that."

Yesenia looked at her own hands for a moment.

"I… I would like to try to tell my story." Yesenia said as Kathy and Penelope released hands.

"Okay sweetie, take your time; the first time is never easy, I know, I've been there too."

"A… a few months ago I met this boy…. Well, ran into him is more like it…" she gave a humorless laugh "his name was Paul… he… he was this rugged hansom that just drew me in like a moth to a flame but… but the more I got to know him the more… the more he made me uncomfortable. Soon…" she took a deep breath "soon I decided I didn't need him in my life and… and tried to distance myself from him but…" she hesitated but a soft squeeze on her shoulder encouraged her to continue.

"But he didn't take that well… he began to stalk me… he put notes in my locker… left… left gifts where I live and… I was really terrified for my own safety because I couldn't figure out how he learned where I live… I started telling anyone who would listen what he was doing but… but it… it wasn't enough… he still got to me." tears began to fall "My friends… they tried to protect me from him… but he… he still managed to get his hands on me… two weeks ago I… I was making an emergency trip to the lady's room at school when… when he ambushed me… he took me to this… this… I'm not sure what it was but there he… he raped me… multiple times."

Kathy hugged Yesenia near as she began to sob and it seemed Penelope was without words for several moments.

Yesenia looked up as both of her hands were grasped.

"Yesenia, that is a horrific ordeal, let no one tell you otherwise but you are strong… one day you will find a way to move forward… it doesn't seem like it now… but you will." One of the other women said.

"She's right and… and you aren't alone in facing this." Another said.

"Oh… oh God…"

Yesenia was caught off guard as Penelope pulled her into her own arms.

"I know this doesn't help but I am so sorry… you didn't deserve that, someone should have done something for you but know we are all here for you."

Yesenia tried to hold in her sobs but quickly broke down into sobs as Penelope held her.

"That's it… let it out… this is a safe place… no one is going to judge you." Penelope encouraged gently

Yesenia had been shocked at how quickly the group rallied around her but then the X-Men had done the same.

After the session, Penelope asked Yesenia to stay for a few minutes.

"I hope we see you again, I find that being able to talk to others helps."

"Thank you, but… but I think there may be groups more geared to those that have been through what I have."

"I can help you find one if you like?" Penelope offered gently.

"That would be great."

Penelope also grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a phone number down.

"Here, call me any time you need to talk… I don't even care if you wake me up… I'm here and willing to listen… I may not completely understand but I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks…"

They got home and Kathy could tell Yesenia was still a little shocked.

"Penelope is not what you expected, is she?" Kathy asked.

"No… she only met let me today but she gave me her phone number."

"That's how she is…" Kathy smiled "by the way she meant what she told you, if she said you could call her anytime she meant it… granted there are times she might not be able to talk given her job but she will answer and she will talk with you as soon as she can."

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Scott watched as Kathy and Yesenia returned from the group therapy, he understood that Yesenia was suffering but he worried about Kathy as well. He had seen her spiral into depression before and feared her falling down the same slippery slope starting with her apparent guilt over the fact that Yesenia was raped and she could do nothing to stop it from happening.

Charles could tell Scott was concerned about Kathy but he wasn't sure why.

"Professor I'm just worried, you know Kathy… she'd never admit it but she struggles with depression and I'm… I'm just afraid of how this will affect her."

"I am aware and… and I must admit that I am concerned as well… this is hard for her to deal with, Yesenia is like her sister and to see her go through this and the knowledge that it could easily have been her…"

Miguel entered the dining room as Kathy and Yesenia ate lunch. He knew what happened to Yesenia and he wanted to strangle Paul for hurting her.

He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her, his instincts brought on by his nature as a mutant wolf-shifter made him want to claim her as his own, though unlike Paul he would wait, woo her so she would want it as much as he did. Paul's actions made any hope of that even more distant than it had been to begin with. He could also understand if she didn't want to be touched by a male ever again.

He left the room a few minutes later still trying to figure out how he could one day show Yesenia what it meant to be really loved.

"Yesenia, are you okay?" Kathy asked. "I noticed you were staring at Miguel, is there something wrong?"

"I don't know… is… is it weird that I think he's hot?"

"It's not weird… he is hot!" Kathy replied.

"No I mean after… after Paul…"

"Yesenia, don't worry about it… that might be a sign that your trying to move on from him." Kathy pointed out "but don't try to rush anything. Recovering won't happen overnight and don't feel bad if you have a setback or two…"

"What should I do?" Yesenia asked.

"Talk to him, Yesse, you know he isn't going to hurt you… he wouldn't be here if he was a danger to us." Kathy told her "Just take your time… maybe try to be friends first… then see where it goes."

"You're right… wish me luck."

"Good luck sweetie."

Yesenia walked out of the dining room and went on the hunt for Miguel. She was extremely nervous but she really wanted to get to know him at the same time.

Kathy was shocked when Miguel returned to the room and approached her.

"Kathy I need your help, you and Yesenia might as well be sisters…"

"Miguel, your best bet is to talk with Yesenia, she is in a bad place right now but she hasn't shut herself off from guys."

"I don't know what to say to her" he replied "I know Paul did a lot of damage to her, I just don't want to say the wrong thing."

Kathy sighed "Take your time with her, she has been hurt, recovery won't come overnight. She needs you to be patient with her" Kathy explained.

To Be Continued…


End file.
